Koolasuchus
|-|Koolasuchus= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 120 |available = Yes |tradeable = No |baby_health = 140 |juvenile_health = 320 |adult_health = 600 |elder_health = 840 |baby_damage = 20 |juvenile_damage = 46 |adult_damage = 86 |elder_damage = 120 |baby_speed = 30 / 25 |juvenile_speed = 24 / 20 |adult_speed = 19 / 16 |defense= 5 |oxygen = 60 |moistness = N/A |desc = TBA |growth = 0.3 |height = 3 FT |length = 15 FT |weight = 10 LBS}} In Real Life The Koolasuchus(Cool-uh-sook-uhs), (Koola-crocodile) Kool, Cookie Monster, Flat Pancake or Koolaid is a large species of chigutisaurid (temnospondyl) amphibian which lived during the Early Cretaceous Period 120 MYA in what is now Australia. It preyed upon many small dinosaurs like Leaellynasaura, Serendiceratops and Minmi, probably ambushing them when they went to drink. It lived in really cold climate because Australia was far more closer to Antarctica than it is today. It was one of the last late surviving temnospondyls. It was popularized by the BBC documentary Walking with Dinosaurs in the episode "Spirits in the Ice Forest" where it hunts on Leaellynasaura and at one point is seen dragging a dead body of one into the ice covered water. In-Game The Koolasuchus is a very dark blue amphibian, with yellow eyes and a large mouth. The Koolasuchus '''has small legs and a long, flattened tail. It somewhat resembles a mix of a newt and a hammerhead shark. Its eyes are located on the top of the head. It has a brown, flattened tail fluke and brown splatters on it's back wiith small, white dots inside of the splatters. Trivia *The '''Koolasuchus has a devasaur counterpart called Supersuchus, which is owned by Mr. Fantasia. *The Koolasuchus can sometimes be mistaken for a crocodilian like animal in real life because of the word "Suchus" in it's name. *The current model of Koolasuchus is sometimes called "Cookie Monster" due to the brown splatters with white dots on it's head, back and tail resembling cookies. *Despite being an amphibian, Koolasuchus does not have a moistness bar unlike the aquatic creatures. |-|Classic Koolasuchus= Information It is very bad at climbing and is very weak compared to other semi-aquatic animals. Design In game, it is a very dark blue amphibian with a large, flat head, small limbs and yellow eyes that sit on top of it's head. Trivia *Like other classic skins, the model is blocky and cannot move well. |-|Mega Tail Koolasuchus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1020 |healtht=Starting Elder |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |defense=5 |speedt=Starting: Elder: |speedl=Base: 16 Sprint: TBA Base: TBA Sprint: TBA |oxygen=60 |height=3 FT |length=15 FT |weight=10 LBS|moistness = N/A}} "With his fierce look, crooked teeth, and deadly claws, this beast actually likes to read books and take long walks down the beach." Information It resembles the normal Koolasuchus, but it also looks like a Northern Crested Newt. It has a large paddle-like tail with small holes in it, a smaller fin on its back it and has a mud-like texture. Design The Mega Tail Koolasuchus Is a small, dark dull brown amphibian. It has red eyes with longer spines on its back. And just like its name implies, it has a longer tail with a sail on it. There are small holes in the sail, it looks similar to that of the tadpole. Trivia * There is said to be a remodel of this, as of 5/22/2018. |-|Mayhem Koolasuchus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1,500 DNA through Mayhem Egg |healtht=Starting Elder |healthl=140 840 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |defense=5 |speedt=Starting: Elder: |speedl=Base: 16 Sprint: TBA Base: TBA Sprint: TBA |oxygen=60 |desc=With his fierce look, crooked teeth, and deadly claws, this beast actually likes to read books and take long walks down the beach. |height=3 FT |length=15 FT |weight=10 LBS|moistness = N/A}} Information The Mayhem Koolasuchus '''is one of the skins you can get by hatching the Mayhem Egg in the Trading Map. Like the other Mayhems, it can change color by roaring or doing AOE attack. Design It has white rib-like armor or running along it's back and tail. It is tan and gray in color along with short glowing spines on its back. Its glowing parts include its spines, mouth, and eyes. Trivia *This skin is part of the Mayhem Egg Collection. *This skin has a 13.333% random chance of hatching. *The Mayhem Koolasuchus has a chance of being reanimated. *This skin enables Koolasuchus to grab more prey, which makes it better for ambushing babies or small dinos that are drinking. In Real Life The '''Koolasuchus(Cool-uh-sook-uhs), (Koola-crocodile) Kool or Koolaid is a large species of temnospondyl amphibian which lived during the Early Cretaceous Period 120 MYA in what is now Australia. It preyed upon many small dinosaurs like Leaellynasaura, Serendiceratops and Minmi, probably ambushing them when they went to drink. It lived in really cold climate because Australia was far more closer to Antarctica than it is today. It was one of the last late surviving temnospondyls. It was popularized by the BBC documentary Walking with Dinosaurs in the episode "Spirits in the Ice Forest" where it hunts on Leaellynasaura and at one point is seen dragging a dead body of one into the ice covered water. Category:Carnivores Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Amphibians Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Mayhem Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Temnospondyls Category:Chigutisaurids